(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal platform board and an apparatus thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal board applied to a multi-band and multi-carrier wireless system and an apparatus thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various modem techniques have been suggested and used, as high speed and quality data processes are required since the need for high capacity data services including high quality image and moving picture services has increased. In addition, it takes a lot of time to develop the modem techniques, to realize and stabilize hardware thereof, and to commercialize an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). Accordingly, a software modem download platform for performing desired modem functions has been studied to solve the above problem.
While a software modem download platform is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 1999-62407, it is difficult to satisfy the requirement of the terminal platform for processing multi-band and multi-carrier signals.
For interfaces between a monitor and the terminal platform board, fourth generation wireless systems require a terminal platform apparatus for processing high quality and speed data at over 100 Mbps. However, the platform board for an international mobile telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) terminal process data transmission speed of 10 to 20 Mbps through an advantage systems bus, and other interfaces including the Ethernet, a universal serial bus (USB), and an interface of IEEE1394 have a limit to realizing hardware for securely transmitting data at over 100 Mbps.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.